Tiny Toes
by Kami No Koukyo
Summary: Shigeru leaves suddenly after, his childhood love, Satoshi, is named Pokemon Master. Where no one knows. All they know is he's gone leaving a confused and hurt Satoshi behind. Shigeru returns with two girls with tiny toes.


**Tiny Toes**

**by: KNK**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I used the Japanese names and gave Satoshi a last name since I couldn't find his. Also while the characters will have their Japanese names, they will have their Game!Verse PersonalityAppearance. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Pokemon. Only the Original Characters are mine as well as the plot of the story. _

_**Summary: Shigeru leaves suddenly after, his childhood love, Satoshi, is named Pokemon Master. Where no one knows. All they know is he's gone leaving a confused and hurt Satoshi behind but we all know that Shigeru never leaves things unfinished. Now Shigeru returns with two girls with tiny toes.**_

* * *

><p>"How much will it take," a dark copper hair youth asked the young lady sitting in across from him, "to keep this quiet."<p>

"Depends," she answered coolly, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"On what," questioned the young man , his green eyes narrowed in distrust of her answer.

"If I end up pregnant," the woman paused, admiring the look on the man's face, then continued on nonchalantly explaining her reasoning, "after all none of us used protection, Shigeru."

The copper haired youth ran a hand through his hair as he thought to himself on how-he, Shigeru Okido, ex-Pokemon Champion turned researcher, got himself into this mess.

"Of course the if you refuse I could always go to the media with this. After all wouldn't they have a field day covering the story of Professor Okido's Grandson knocks up girl and is gay for Satoshi Tajiri Current Pokemon Master? Or even just make Satoshi suffer if this is turns out to be his kid." The woman smiled sweetly before stealing Shigure's mug of coffee.

"Fine," Shigeru replied hotly, "but I don't want you contacting Satoshi, I'll take care of everything from your doctor bills to living expenses. So that means if you are pregnant we'll have to take you to a doctor," he reached over and grabbed the mug filled with warm caffeine, "that means no coffee until then, Yuri."

The woman pouted at the man and nodded in agreement. Sighing at the woman's behavior, Shigeru drank from the mug before getting up and going to his bag to grab his wallet and pulled out a card. He went and sat back down across from Yuri and handed her the card. Watching silently as her rosy colored eyes read over the card as if she was trying to make sure that it wasn't a bogus card.

"Shigeru Okido, Pokemon Researcher, PokeGear Number: XXX-XXX-XXXX, E-Mail: ," she paused briefly from the reading she did aloud, "sounds legit."

"You think I'd worm my way out of this?" Shigeru commented offhandedly knowing that she would probably say yes.

"Mmm," she shrugged and tied the thin robe tighter around her tiny frame, "I don't know and I really don't care if I wasn't pregnant but if I am then I'll make sure that they have everything they need. Even if that means blackmailing you Shigeru ."

Suddenly there was a bitter laugh that sounded in the small kitchenette, the woman's mouth went ajar and her eyes widen ever so slightly before she regained composure. Steeling her person to prepare for any take of assault that may come her way. While Shigeru seemed like a decent man, she dealt with many people that seem decent at first but always turned when trouble came around.

"What pray tell is so funny Shigeru ?" Her voice was cold and unfeeling as he stopped his laugh.

"Don't worry. If you do end up pregnant I'll personally take of you and the child. If you choose to leave after the child is born that's fine. I'll take care of it, her, him or them." He put down his mug, now empty.

"What if it's not your kid?" She knew that that he wouldn't after all what person would tie themselves down for another's child, when they could still be child-free.

"I'll still take care of the kid. If it's his or mine it doesn't matter," His answer just flowed out of his mouth, his eyes were locked on the door of the bedroom where another man was sleeping in a mess of sex stained sheets, "Satoshi is too young to care for a child."

"So you really love him don't you Shigeru ?" Her voice softened to an almost understanding tone and her eyes warmed again with emotion. Her question received no reply.

"When do you want to make the appointment then," Yuri question getting a bit unnerved at the silence.

"When was your last cycle?" Yuri felt her cheeks go red at the blunt question but replied, "three weeks ago. I'll be due for it in five days."

She saw Shigeru nod, "We'll make it for four days after then."

"Okay." She got up and showered and left after giving him, her information and agreed to call him if it came or not.

Shigeru sighed as he watched Yuri walk away wearing his clothing down the street. He then read the card she gave him silently, _'Yuri Tendo, PokeGear Number: XXX-XXX-XXXX, E-Mail: __Lily___' _

He turned around and went back into the hotel, ignoring the stares, the whispers, and the blushes from the staff and patrons at his half naked body. He began to lose his patience with the stares as his disposition darkened and let out a low growl making the bystanders look away from him.

He finally realized what he doing and stop thinking to himself that he really has been spending too much time with his pokemon, he was starting to develop their stopped as he reached the door to his hotel room and opened it. Closing the door behind he noticed that Satoshi hadn't left yet nor had he even came out of the room. Walking towards the bedroom Shigeru opened the door and saw Satoshi curled up in bed under the covers (most likely naked still).

Walking over quietly to stand next to Satoshi, Shigeru looked down at the his childhood friend, admiring his child-like face. Shigeru brushed his knuckles against the soft skin of his cheek. Satoshi shifted, and his eyes twitched causing Shigeru to pull back his hand. Shigeru felt his pulse race and his face redden as Satoshi opened his eyes and Shigeru 's red cheeks grew into a bolder and deeper color. Satoshi's deep rustic brown-red eyes, glazed over with sleep, looking up at him with a strange foreign emotion.

"Shigeru ," mumbled the dazed boy and rubbed his left eye before reaching over and pulling Shigeru into the bed with him, cuddle up to the older man as he used his chest for a pillow. The green eyed man blushed harder and hesitantly put an arm around the younger boy. He felt at peace with this boy in his arms. Knowing that soon this peaceful moment would be over once the boy awoke, Shigure tightened his grip on the boy hoping to prolong this moment as much as possible.

"Shigeru ?" All was quiet as Shigeru thought, _'Fuck.'_

"Hey Satoshi," _'Fuck,' _"what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

><p><em>Buzzz...buzzz...buzzz. <em>

Shigeru pulled out his vibrating PokeGear from one of the pockets of his coat and glanced at the number. It was a call from Yuri. _'Why is she calling me,'_ he thought to himself curiously as he pressed the green button, accepting the call.

"Hello," He answered waiting for a response from the girl.

"I-it didn't come." The girl's voice was shaky and frightened. Shigeru's eyes widened and he looked to the date on the calendar on his desk it had been five days after she was due for her monthly cycle.

"Are you still in town," he questioned quickly.

"Yes, are you still in y-your hotel room?" The girl sounded more confident but still shaky.

"Yes, I'll meet you in the front in an hour and I'll make an appointment for then." The girl on the other side of the line was quite in slight awe of the man she was talking to, he took charge so well and seem so sure of all this.

"Okay." She hanged up and got ready to leave. While on the other side of line Shigeru stared at his PokeGear in disbelief. Yuri was pregnant. With a baby. Possibly_**his**_ baby. Or Satoshi's.

He didn't know if he should be angry, frustrated, frightened, or happy at the news-he was going to be a father. He heard a purr sound in his room and felt something press against his pants-clad leg and looked down. It was Eevee, he guessed she sensed his confusion and tried to comfort him. He picked her up and held her up to face and pressed his nose against her gently in a reassuring manner that had become a habit between them ever since they meet.

He moved her against his shoulder where she climbed to his shoulder and wrapped her tiny body around much like a scarf or much to his distaste an older woman wearing a fur, but he bit his tongue and let Eevee do it since she enjoyed the position. He brought up a hand and lightly pet his Eevee's head while she responded with a purr. He picked up his PokeGear and dialed the doctor to confirm the appointment that he had scheduled last week in case Yuri did call him.

After talking to the nurse he go up and grabbed his wallet and his pokemon from the bed, with Eevee still around his neck and walked out of his room to see Yuri up front, after all he only had fifteen minutes left until she was suppose to meet him. By the time he left his room, he could see her from the lobby through the glass doors. After all you just can't forget the face or figure of someone you slept with. Stepping outside the building he faced her as she turned around to look at him.

"Shigeru ?" He saw that questioning look in her and he seemed a bit amused at the slight redness of her cheeks due to embarrassment or possibly for being so nervous.

Smiling reassuringly at her, he nodded and took her hand, "Yea, it's me Yuri."

It was strange for him to see Yuri, a woman who seemed so strong during their original meeting, look so weak and vulnerable-it reminded him of the first time he met Satoshi. Giving her hand a squeeze, after all reassuring her some more was the least he could do and the beginning of many, after all she may turn out to be his future child's mother.

"Let's go Yuri." They walked down the street to a small local hospital, tiny and unknown the perfect place.

* * *

><p>"So, What do we do now Shigeru?" Shigeru looked down at the girl who had asked the question, quietly, just barely above a whisper. He watched as she laid on his bed clenching the neatly made covering, making it wrinkle while his Eevee got on the bed to lick her face. The girl, Yuri, blink and smiled at his Eevee and patted her head lovingly.<p>

"Do you have any family?" She blinked in confusion at his sudden question.

"No-Well yes but I'm disowned. So might as well have none." Shigeru sympathized with her, from the bitter way she said her family could care less about her and he knew that feeling all too well.

"Come with me to China," He almost laughed when she gave him a look between 'are you serious' and 'you're crazy,' "Seriously. Come with me to China. You don't have any family and from what you've told you don't have much here anyways. We'll start from scratch there. The babies won't have to worry about the paparazzi either."

She hesitated, which he thought was normal, but in the end all she did was shake her head playfully and say, "Okay."

* * *

><p>"Nana," yelled an excited Shigeru as he dropped the bags at the door and hugged a tiny little older woman, and picked her up spinning her around with ease.<p>

"Shigeru, My boy!" The woman replied smiling sweetly and lovingly at the younger man that was hugging her fiercely, "put me down now, let me see this young lady you brought with you."

The older woman patted Shigeru's head and smoothed down his hair like a mother would her child as he still had her in his arms before he feet touched to floor. She turned and looked directly at Yuri who had been hiding behind Shigeru up until then.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am," Yuri tried to sound as confident as possible then to make a good impression to the woman that had helped raised Shigeru before getting married. The woman that would now be temporarily housing them until Shigeru found a new home worthy of him (them). The older woman just shook her head and walked up to her. Yuri then realized that the woman was really short, only up to her chin (and considering she wasn't very tall herself being barely below Shigeru's collar bone).

"My name is not Ma'am, child," the older woman's eyes sparkled with something kind-almost motherly, "It's Mei-Ling."

"Oh," Yuri said, feeling a bit foolish, "then Mei-Lin-," she was interrupted by Mei-Ling.

"Call me Nana, Child," Yuri stiffened when Mei-Ling sudden engulfed her in an embrace. She was a very little woman with skinny arms but they were incredibly strong, "after all you are with My Shigeru's child!"

Looking down at the woman, she felt a warm sensation in her heart. It was slowly creeping out throughout her body. She looked over Mei-Ling's head, to Shigeru and saw him look at the both of them warmly while petting Eevee. The sensation spread much faster now like a wild fire.

'_Maybe this is what a family feels like, to belong,'_ she thought to herself.

"Yes, Nana." A smile graced Yuri's mouth, Shigeru's a grin graced his face, the happy yips of Eevee, and tears of joy sprang in the eyes of Mei-Ling.

* * *

><p>Mei-Ling was very happy to help the boy, she took care of and loved as her own. He came to live in her homeland with a young lady. They were going to have children together.<p>

Mei-Ling walked with Shigeru arm in arm to the alter. Her boy was dashing in his tuxedo of black and white with a green tie. She could not believe that she would give him away and would be there for their children like a grandmother would be.

"Thank you for doing this Nana," whispered Shigeru to her.

"Anything for you child," She whispered back while mentally she added on, _'My son.'_'

Standing off to the side beside Shigeru she smiled at him as he stood there waiting for the grand entrance of the bride. Mei-Ling was happy that Shigeru would marry this woman, who was the only person he could ever come close to loving on such a non-platonic level beside-that boy-Satoshi.

Her thoughts cut short when she heard the townspeople sush down to from their whispers to a numbing silence. She looked to the door and saw the young woman that came with her grandson those many months ago standing there arm in arm with the town bakery. An elderly man that was very kind to all of them. The young lady, Yuri, stood in a lovely simple strapless white dress with a green sash underneath her chest, her stomach round under the white fabric. She was glowing with happiness.

Mei-Ling truly loved this girl as a daughter and was grateful to whatever god had brought these two together. Mei-Ling had learned that Shigeru, would more than likely be the only person Yuri could feel anything close to love for, after her lover had left to marry her brother. It must have been some god out there that had taken pity for the both of them and led them to each other.

She watched with much happiness as the ceremony continued and as she stood with Shigeru's Eevee by her side as the groom kissed the bride, she weep with joy for her son and newly found daugther had for solace with one another.

During the reception they both announced they would be having twins-and that Yuri thought Shigeru would look nice with longer hair.

* * *

><p>"DAMN YOU SHIGERU," yelled a woman laying in bed propped up with her legs parted, "NEVER EVER AGAIN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO TOUCH ME!"<p>

Shigeru just cooed and spoke calmly as he held her hand as she laid propped up against him. Giving her encouraging words trying to calm her down. For every word that came from his mouth the harder she squeezed his hand in a tear-jerking grip.

"Push Yuri! Push," exclaimed Mei-Ling who had taken the duty of Midwife during the birth, since Yuri insisted on a home birth.

Yuri took deep breaths and exhaled faster as she felt her heart pound, giving one last push she screamed loudly.

"I can see that head, Yuri! Push," and push she did.

A little cry was heard as Yuri began to breathe calmly again. Mei-Ling was busy cleaning up the child and wrapping her up. Yuri then let out another scream. Mei-Ling pushed the little baby into Shigeru's arms and went back to her previous position. She saw the Yuri saw already on the next child.

"Push Yuri!"

Another cry was heard that belong to another baby. Mei-Ling cleaned and dressed the child before handing it to the mother. Shigeru had been watching rocking their first child in his arms before moving over and handing it over to the mother.

"They're beautiful Shigeru." Yuri cooed at the children in her arms.

"They're as lovely as their mother." Shigeru smiled at the three.

"I say the girls get it from their sexy parents!" Mei-Ling said grinning.

"Eevee!" Pipped up Eevee as she agreed with Mei-Ling.

They all laughed as they celebrated the birth of the two twin girls: Shigeko and Sumiko Okido

"Does that mean you'll put a few dreads and braids in your hair now, Shigeru? I mean you said if they were both girls you would...," Yuri stated recalling a bet they had on the babies' genders.

"No, Yuri."

* * *

><p>"Please, Yuri, I'll even put my hair in dreads and braids a-and I'll even color any color you want! Just get better. Our girls need their Mommy."<p>

"Come on now, Shigeru, You have to be strong for our girls for the both of us," whispered Yuri smiling sadly at the man that healed her heart and had started taking away the pain her only love had caused.

Shigeru stared down at the woman he had grown very fond of almost as enough to say he loved her. Her usual tan skin had grown paler and more sickly. She was a lot thinner too, not like her fuller figure she had some months ago. He grasped her tiny hand into his much larger one and held tightly yet tenderly.

"I love you, Yuri." Silence entered the room as no one said a word. The woman laying on the bed stared up at the man who towered over her even when he was on his knees.

"I love you too, S-shigeru," she smiled weakly at the man, "I love our girls too."

Shigeru nodded in agreement, "As do I, Yu-YURI!"

Shigeru had yelled in alarm as Yuri's rosy pink eyes dulled over and her grasp on his hand loosened.

"Nana! Get the doctor!" He shouted as he tried to wake up the woman on the bed as Mei-Ling ran quickly out of the room to grab a doctor in the hallway. When they came back in the doctor took her pulse and shook his head. Resting his hand on Shigeru's shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

"There is nothing left to be done. She is gone." With that he declared her dead and left the sobbing man to mourn with Mei-Ling.

* * *

><p>"Shigeru, Child, It's time to leave." Mei-Ling touched the shoulders of Shigeru who was kneeled at headstone. Sitting down next to him were his daughters, Shigeko and Sumiko, clung to him as they looked up at the much larger man. They were only sixteen months old. Sumiko had his eyes, her other father's hair and her mother's skin and smile. Shigeko had her other father's red eyes, his hair and her mother's skin.<p>

Both their eyes were glassy with tears that would soon shed, although they were young they knew that someone important was gone. The person who had carried them for nine months and helped care for them for a year was gone. The man that took care of them was sad and they felt it too. Soon they both had tears falling and whimpering and whining was heard. Shigeru looked down and smiled at them sadly. He set down the flowers that were held in his arms on the headstone. He picked up each girl in an arm and stood to his feet. Looking down at both his Eevee and Nana he smiled.

"Let's go."

'_Good Bye, Yuri, My lovely wife.'_

The gravestone read:

Yuri Tendo

December 21, XX34- October 27, XX59

Loving Mother, Daughter, Friend, and Wife.

Never Take For Granted The Little Things.

* * *

><p>- Four Years Later ( January 24, XX63 in China) -<p>

"Mei-Ling?"

"Yes, My boy?" An older woman with graying hair answered.

"We're going to the Kanto Region. Wanna come with me and the girls?" A man asked as he took off a pair of thin metal, rectangular frame glasses off his face. His green eyes shining with childish mirth.

"Why Kanto?" Mei-Ling questioned Shigeru. Curious to see why the boy would go to a place he's been hiding form.

"Medical Research. They've found a pokemon that can fight Virus X. They want me to go and help." Mei-Ling looked up from her sewing and looked at the man she had raised from a boy. His childish eyes had harden with the name of the virus. It was the same one that took his wife and may even take one of his daughter later in life.

She loved all of them, even Yuri (who she loved like a daughter), and knew that he would go with or without. Plus he'd take her grandbabies with him. Not wanting to leave them behind to think they were unwanted like what his parents had done to him as a child.

"Alright Dr. Okido," she teased playfully, "I'll go. After all someone has to keep an eye on girls. They get into as much trouble as you did as a child."

Shigeru smiled, "We leave in a week and no it doesn't matter if we run into Professor Okido there." Shigeru already saw the look in his Nana's eyes.

"I was just going to say they'll be shocked at how long your hair is...and its' accessories...," she trailed off.

"Hey, you, the girls and even Yuri all wanted me with this look," and he added on after a pause, "plus it's all the rage and I look hot."

"That you do, Son, that you do." Mei-Ling had to admit that the waist long hair with scattered dreads and braids along with feathers and beads mixed in suited Shigeru. Enhancing his exotic looks. She giggled as he posed and flipped his hair over his shoulder dramatically.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay I'm done and got that out of my system. I might update this depending on what you all think. It will probably end up as a Palletshipping if I do though. Any remember to view and give me feed back or constructive criticism. Not Flames.


End file.
